My Love, My Step Daughter
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Kira Yamato, 35 tahun. Pria dengan segala kesuksesanya namun dia tidak sukses dalam kehidupan percintaanya. Kira melakukan pendekatan pasti melalui ayah dari Lunamaria, si Ibu gadis cilik idamanya tersebut. Pendekatan apa yang dilakukan Kira untuk memancing mangsanya tersbut? Chp 3 UP. WARN : PHEDOPILIA THEME INSIDE. DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akan kulakukan apapun, untuk berada di dekat malaikat kecil itu<strong>_

Di sebuah kota bernama Kaguya City. Kota modern yang merupakan ibu kota dari negara kepulauan ORB. Sebuah negara kepulauan kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa dari satu pulau utama, dan beberapa gugus pulau kecil di sekitarnya.

Seperti kebanyakan kota ibu negara, semua kemodernan dari kota tersebut tampak dengan banyaknya, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang berfungsi sebagai kantor, pusat pertokoan, apartement, dan lainya. Keramaian Kaguya City tidak pernah surut walaupun dimalam hari. Banyak penduduk di sana hilir mudik menjalankan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Kehidupan masyarakatnya yang sibuk, membuat aktifitas Kaguya City tidak pernah mati.

Tidak terkecuali seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya saat lampu merah jalan raya menyala.

"Ah… sial", rutuk lelaki yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan dasi bercorak garis putih itu. DIlihatnya jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 7.35pm.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di samping tempat mengemudinya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Terlihat ada panggilan masuk dari nama 'Fllay' di kontak ponselnya. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Fllay", jawabnya.

"Kira! Ini sudah jam berapa?!", wanita itu dengan nada tidak sabar memanggilnya dari sana.

"Maafkan aku Fllay", jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Kira itu sambil mengendarai lagi mobilnya saat lampu hijau kembali menyala. "Aku tadi diminta bos-ku untuk lembur", dia berusaha menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga sembari mengemudi.

"Jika kau selalu telat kencan pasti itu saja alasanmu! Aku muak Kira!", bentaknya. Mungkin ini sudah kali keberapa Kira selalu telat kencan makan malam dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Fllay!", bela Kira sambil memfokuskan pandanganya kedepan. Jangan sampai pertengkaran ini akan membahayakan nyawanya di jalan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Itu tanggung jawab besar"

"Ah, ayolah Kira. Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku? Baiklah, hubungan kita berakhir. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu", Fllay langsung menutup telfonya.

"Eh? H..hei! Fllay!", panggil Kira lagi. Namun sambungan telfonya sudah berakhir. Dengan kesal dia langsung melemparkan ponselnya lagi ke kursi kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Setelah memutar balik dari jalanan tempat kencan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang barusan saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, mobil sedan itu sudah terparkir di halaman apartement mewah Dominion Estate. Karena masih kesal dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya, sesampai di ruang apartement miliknya dia langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya yang berisi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaanya.

"Cih, dasar semua perempuan itu egois", umpatnya sambil membuka dasi dari kerah leher kemejanya. Setelah membuka dasinya, dia juga membuka kemeja yang seharian ini dia kenakan untuk mencari nafkah. Bukan nafkah sih sebenarnya. Uang jajan, ya bisa dibilang begitu.

Kira Yamato, pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak kesuksesanya dengan karirnya sebagai direktur dari Hawke Corp. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan informasi di Kaguya City. Kira yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah sangat matang tersebut kali ini melajang sekian kalinya. Seharusnya diusia yang menginjak kepala tiga puluh seseorang sudah bisa membangun rumah tangga apalagi pria dewasa seperti Kira.

Namun karena ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia belum bisa membina hubungan itu. Salah satunya karena dia lebih tertarik pekerjaan daripada dengan wanita. Memang harus diakui. Bahwa Kira merupakan sosok pekerja keras di kantornya, seorang Leader dari Hawke Corp, dan juga aset luar biasa bagi perusahaan tersebut.

Bahkan pemiliknya, Eric Hawke mempercayakan Kira menempati posisi sebagai direktur. Dia meminta Kira untuk menjadikanya direktur, karena diusianya yang sudah senja yaitu sekitar delapan puluh tiga, dia sadar bahwa energinya sudah tidak cukup untuk memberikan panduan, kepada anak-anak buahnya. Makanya dia memanfaatkan Kira yang muda dan enerjik untuk bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik.

"Persetan dengan wanita, kalau tidak ada kalian pun aku masih bisa makan", jawabnya menghardik dan meminum wine yang baru dia tuangkan dalam gelasnya. Dia sudah biasa diputuskan begitu saja oleh kaum hawa yang menilainya sebagai WorkHolic. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri memang itu kenyataanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya di kantor Hawke Corp. para karyawan sedang sibuk melakukan kerjanya masing masing. Termasuk dengan Kira. Di meja kerjanya, pria dengan surai coklat itu, hari ini sedang sibuk menandatangangi kertas-kertas perjanjian penting yang harus dilaksanakan oleh klien-klienya. Ada total sekitar ratusan lembar tanda tangan perjanjian yang harus dia setujui. Jika Kira sudah bekerja, jangan harap ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Walaupun dia memiliki sikap yang ramah, dan mengayomi dia tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang butuh-butuhnya konsentrasi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia ngamuk-ngamuk karena konsentrasinya pecah. Karena dia harus betul-betul membaca untung dan kerugianya saat menjalin kontrak dengan orang lain, ini demi nama baik dari Hawke Corp. yang saat ini dia pegang, dan juga demi Eric yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah sendiri.

Karena sedang sedikit santai, diluar ruang kerja Kira, para pegawai perempuan sedang bergosip mengenai direktur tampan itu. Mereka berkumpul ke satu meja teman mereka yang biangnya gosip.

"Eh, kenapa ya pak direktur itu sampai saat ini belum punya kekasih?"

"Iya. Kudengar dia pernah berkencan berkali-kali dengan wanita cantik, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang pak direktur belum menikah"

"He? Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh? Buat apa?"

"Kira-kira, kapan ya direktur kita menikah? Aku bertaruh dia tidak akan menikah seumur hidup"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ya jelaslah. Pak direktur mencintai pekerjaanya dibanding pacarnya"

"Kalau aku mungkin sekitar dua atau setahun lagi"

Tiba-tiba ada gadis cilik sekitar umur lima sampai enam tahun berlari-larian di ruang kerja mereka. Gadis itu mengejar-ngejar bola robot berwarna pink yang meloncat kesana kemari. Tentunya gadis cilik itu langsung merebut perhatian pegawai-pegawai lain.

"Eh? Anak kecil?"

"Anak siapa?"

"Gyaa! Lucunya!"

Anak perempuan dengan mengenakan baju seragam TK itu tidak memperdulikan apa yang pegawai-pegawai itu bicarakan. Dia terlalu asyik mengejar mainanya. Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak kelucuan anak itu? Rambutnya yang berwarna pink lebat dan panjang diikat twin tail menggunakan pita berwarrna biru, wajahnya yang mungil dan imut membuat semua orang terheran-heran kenapa anak TK sepertinya bisa berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di sini.

"Haro!", teriaknya pada bola mainan itu saat benda bulat itu memasuki ruangan Kira.

Pintu Kira langsung terbuka otomatis. Kira yang tahu pintunya terbuka langsung terpecah konsentrasinya. Setahu dia, dia selalu memperingatkan kepada bawahanya untuk tidak mengganggunya jika dia sedang menimbang-nimbang seperti ini. Tapi yang masuk bukan orang, tapi bola?

"Haro-haro!", bola pink itu berbunyi.

"Eh?", kedua alis Kira terangkat.

"Haro-chan!", gadis cilik itu langsung masuk ke ruangan Kira dan dia menemui robot peliharaanya itu berhenti di depan Kira. "Kakek, aku datang!", sapanya gembira.

DEG!

Kira tertegun dengan sosok malaikat mungil yang tadi berlari menuju keruanganya menyusul benda yang dipanggil Haro itu. Sempurna, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan lagi bagaimana kesempurnaan gadis kecil itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat. Gadis itu langsung terdiam. Ternyata yang berada di dalam sana bukan kakeknya. Tapi seorang yang dia tidak kenal.

"A…ano.. maaf, tapi bukanya ini ruangan kakek?", tanya si rambut merah muda itu menatap pria dengan kulit tan dibalut kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya.

"Kakek?", tanya Kira lagi.

"Ya! Kakekku, Eric Hawke. Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan kakek!", jelasnya ceria.

"Kakekmu itu… Lord Eric?", Kira hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu sebut kepadanya.

"Ya! Aku adalah Lacus Hawke-Clyne! Eric Hawke adalah kakekku, dan Lunamaria Hawke adalah ibuku! Salam kenal!", gadis twintail cilik ini memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dan juga bersemangat kepada orang yang tidak lama baru diangkat menjadi direktur yang . menggantikan posisi Eric.

Seorang wanita dengan baju formal kantornya sedang terburu-buru menyusul keruang direktur. Begitu melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut bob, berwarna ungu kemerahan itu para pegawai langsung bergosip sesaat si wanita sudah agak jauh.

"He,hei! Itu bukanya Lunamaria-san?!"

"B..benar!"

"Bukankah suaminya Siegel-san tewas karena kecelakaan?!"

"Heh?!"

"Iya, Lunamaria-san dan Siegel-san menikah di Amerika dan sudah menetap disana hampir enam tahun!"

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari?"

"Entahlah"

Sampai di depan ruang kerja Kira, langkah kaki Lunamaria Hawke langsung terhenti begitu menemukan putri satu-satunya berada di ruangan tersebut. Dia langsung masuk kedalam menyusul putri semata wayangnya.

"Lacus!", panggil si ibu.

"Mama!", si rambut merah jambu itu beralih dari Kira menuju ke si Ibu yang tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Dengan senang dia langsung memeluk Ibunya yang bersimpuh di hadapanya.

Belum habis kagetnya, kini Kira lagi menghadapi seorang wanita yang merupakan putri dari Eric Hawke.

Ya, dia pernah mendengar gosip mengenai Lunamaria Hawke yang meninggalkan rumahnya untuk terbang ke Amerika dan menikah dengan pria yang umurnya sekitar lima puluh enam tahun. Awalnya Eric tidak menyetujui pernikahan dengan usia yang terlampau jauh itu, tapi Eric tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kelahiran cucu satu-satunya yaitu Lacus yang membuat hatinya luluh. Hati orang tua mana yang tidak luluh melihat malaikat kecil itu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepasnya untuk menghibur hati semua orang? Bahkan Kira pun begitu pikirnya.

Pengangkatan Kira sebagai direktur oleh Eric juga dengan alasan Lunamaria sudah tidak mampu bertanggung jawab sebagai penerus perusahaan Hawke Corp. , dan juga pada saat itu Lunamaria masih berada di Amerika saat masih dalam masa berkabung.

"Maaf telah membuat pekerjaan anda terganggu, Kira-san", wanita cantik itu berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Lacus.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kebetulan mencari mainan robotnya", kata Kira sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Lacus, lain kali izin dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini", Lunamaria memperingatkan putrinya untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruang kerja orang sembarangan.

"He… kupikir ini 'kan ruangan kakek. Kakek tidak marah jika aku langsung masuk kedalam", Lacus membela diri kepada Ibunya yang memarahinya.

"Ruangan kakek tidak di sini lagi. RUangan kakek ada di bawah dekat taman. Ini adalah ruangan milik Kira-san", jelas si ibu. "Maafkan atas kelancangan putriku, Kira-san. Aku Lunamaria Hawke. Anakku masih berpikir bahwa kakeknya masih menetap diruangan ini karena sebelumnya kakeknya perah bilang kalau dia ingin main kemari, dia bisa datang keruangan direktur. Mungkin putriku bertanya-tanya pada security sekitar untuk menanyakan ruang ini"

"Eh?", toleh si iris safir ke atas. Dia melihat Kira tersenyum padanya. "Ini bukan ruangan kakek?"

"Bukan Tuan Putri. Perkenalkan, aku Kira. Kira Yamato. Kakek Lacus-hime memintaku untuk menempati ruangan ini sementara", Kira menurunkan satu lututnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tubuh Lacus yang kecil.

"Begitukah?", Lacus sedikit kecewa.

"Jika Lacus-hime ingin bertemu dengan kakek, maka aku bisa antarkan", tawar Kira dengan mengulurkan tanganya kepada Lacus.

"Kakeeek!", seru Lacus yang melihat pria dengan rambut beruban itu sedang duduk-duduk santai dibangku taman yang disediakan oleh Hawke Corp. untuk sekedar refreshing dengan memandang bunga-bunga yang juga ditanam disekitaran halaman Hawke Corp.

"Oh, Lacus!", dengan kacamata rangkapnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Lacus yang berlari ke arahnya.

Eric Hawke, sosok tambun dan renta itu menyambut kedatangan putri dari Lunamaria Hawke dengan memberikan pelukan hangat. Kira dan Lunamaria masih berjalan dibelakang Lacus yang sudah berlari kedalam pelukan sang kakek.

"Kakek! Hahahaha", tawanya lepas.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Bagaimana sekolah barumu?", tanya si kakek sambil memperhatikan cucu kesayanganya tersebut.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru!", ungkapnya sambil bergelayut manja pada Eric. "Bagaimana keadaan kakek? Mama bilang kakek sakit, apa yang sakit? Apa ada yang perlu aku pijat?", tanya si gadis mungil yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kakeknya.

"Melihat Lacus baik dan sehat, kakek sudah merasa sehat", tanganya yang keriput mengelus-elus cucu tersayangnya. Setelah itu, Eric mengalihkan pandanganya kepada dua sosok di belakang Lacus. "Kau sehat, Luna?"

"Ya Ayah. Maafkan aku baru sempat datang sekarang. Kemarin aku sibuk mengurus Lacus pindah ke play group barunya di kota ini", Lunamaria memeluk sosok ayahnya. Padahal dulu sebelum menikah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara anak dan ayah tersebut. Bahkan Eric tidak ingin mengakui Lunamaria adalah putrinya lagi. Tapi kasih orang tua tidak akan pernah habis kepada anaknya. Lacus lah yang berhasil meluluhkan hati keras Eric, dan dia pun berbaikan dengan Lunamaria.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh Kira, maaf mengganggumu telah mengantarkan Luna dan Lacus kemari", mata renta Eric juga melihat Kira yang tadi mengantarkan putri dan cucunya kemari.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Eric-san. Baiklah, Luna-san, Lacus-hime. Aku pamit dulu ya. Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan", pamit si Kira sambil meninggalkan ketiga orang dengan nama Hawke dibelakangnya. Eric mengangguk melihat Kira yang masih sopan padanya walaupun jabatanya kini lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Terima kasih ya. Tetap semangat", jawab Eric menyemangati Kira.

"Terima kasih, Kira-san", balas Luna.

Sudah agak jauh dari ketiganya, Kira langsung tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini bertemu dengan gadis cilik yang sangat cantik rupanya.

"Gadis cilik itu... akan kubuat dia jadi milikku..."

-xxx-

**To Be Countinued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah mengantarkan Lunamaria dan Lacus kepada Eric. Dia kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran cucu dari Eric Hawke itu. Dia kembali dengan wajah yang sedikit cerah yang sebelumnya dia sempat tegang karena pekerjaanya. Tapi melihat senyum dan tawa dari malaikat mungil dengan surai merah jambu itu beban yang tadinya menumpuk di kepalanya sedikit-sedikit mulai teratasi. Pikiranya mulai sedikit rileks. Dari ruang kerja pribadinya, dia melihat Lacus sedang bermain dengan sang kakek. Terulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Lacus… 'kah?", katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di taman pekarangan Hawke Corp. Luna dan Lacus sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman bersama dengan Eric. Pria dengan usia yang sudah uzur itu begitu bahagia bisa melihat cucunya yang sehat walafiat bermain mengejar kupu-kupu di antara bunga-bunga taman tersebut.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Ayah selama di sini?", tanya wanita dengan rambut marun tersebut.

"Ya. Kau bisa lihat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang tua macam aku", kata Eric sambil memegang tongkatnya. Pandanganya lurus ke depan terfokus pada cucu tersayangnya.

"Maafkan aku… aku selama ini tidak bisa menjaga Ayah dengan baik..", ungkapnya sedih dan membuang pandanganya ke bawah.

"Itu adalah pilihanmu. Sebagai orang tua aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku untuk membesarkanmu. Walaupun tidak menampik aku masih merasa kecewa padamu", sang Ayah membumbui perkataanya dengan sedikit pedas untuk di dengar.

Bagaimana Eric tidak kecewa, Lunamaria, satu-satunya putri kebanggan dari Hawke nekad pergi dengan lelaki berumur lima puluh enam tahun di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima saat itu menuju ke Amerika. Eric tidak merestui cinta Lunamaria dan juga Siegel. Selain karena faktor usia yang sangat berbeda jauh, Siegel bukanlah lelaki yang pantas bagi Lunamaria menurut Eric. Padahal banyak lelaki yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Lunamaria dibandingkan Siegel. Namun 'cinta' berkata lain. Demi cintanya kepada Siegel, Lunamaria rela meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan nama besar Hawke, kekayaan Hawke Corp.

"Maafkan aku…", Lunamaria menelan ludahnya karena walaupun Eric dan dirinya sudah berbaikan, Eric yang jujur terkadang tidak ragu-ragu menyampaikan perasaanya pada putrinya.

"Itulah yang terjadi", sambungnya. Menghela nafas, suara Eric terdengar melembut. "Ada yang bisa kupelajari dari ini"

"Ayah?", tolehnya kepada lelaki renta yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sekeras apapun hatiku… aku tidak bisa akan menang melawan betapa polos dan sucinya cucuku itu. Lacus… ", senyumnya terbingkai melihat Lacus kecil yang berlarian dengan bebasnya di taman. "Aku… tidak akan bisa menang melawan hasil keteguhan cintamu bersama orang itu. Lacus lah buktinya".

Lunamaria melebarkan iris amethystnya. Dia memang tahu itu. Tidak perduli sekeras apapun Ayahnya, pasti Eric mempunyai sisi lembut yang tersembunyi. Dia merasa bersyukur Ayahnya bisa menerima Lacus sebagai cucunya. Tidak masalah bagi Luna jika Ayah nya masih memendam rasa kekecewaan, dan kemarahan padanya, asalkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Eric bisa memberkati putri hasil hubunganya bersama dengan almarhum suaminya, Siegel Clyne.

"Terima kasih, Ayah", senyumnya. Hatinya begitu sejuk mendengar ucapan Ayahnya yang menyayangi dirinya dan juga Lacus.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lacus, malam harinya Kira sedang _surfing_di duniamaya untuk mencari informasi playgroup yang berada di Kaguya City. Dia mencari sekitar lima sampai enam playgroup yang berada di kota modern itu. Sampai dia menemukan Kindergarten. Taman kanak-kanak sederhana. Dia melihat profile dari TK tersebut, dan melihat seragam yang dikenakan murid-murid di sana sama dengan seragam yang Lacus biasa gunakan saat berkunjung ke kantornya hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sang kakek, Eric Hawke.

" … hmm", Kira tersenyum saat dia mengetahui dimana Lacus saat ini menempuh pendidikanya. Tiba-tiba dia meninggalkan mejanya, dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di ranjang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Dia seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang. "Halo, Miri", panggil Kira.

"Oh, Kira-san, ada apa?", tanya suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari ponsel Kira tersebut.

"Apakah besok aku ada perjanjian pertemuan dengan klien? Atau mungkin ada beberapa arsip yang harus aku tanda tangani?", tanya Kira kepada Mirria Haww. Sekertaris yang bekerja di bawahnya.

"Oh, itu. Kira-san sudah menyelesaikanya hari ini semua. Tidak ada rapat apapun, dan perjanjian apapun", jawabnya ceria. Mirria pasti senang karena dia tidak repot kalau Kira tidak ada meeting, persentasi, dan penanda tanganan perjanjian klien.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Berarti aku bisa masuk kapanpun aku mau ?", tanyanya tenang.

"He? Kira-san mau kemana?", Mirria penasaran. Sebenarnya Kira tidak hadirpun tidak masalah, karena besok adalah hari sabtu. Hari libur akhir pekan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih informasinya", Kira segera menutup ponselnya. "Hmm… baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus pergi mencari sesuatu" . Lelaki dengan tubuh yang _hot_ itu memakai kembali kaos oblong putihnya dan jaket kulit hitamnya dan bergegas menuju keluar dari kamar apartementnya. Dia menuju ke parkiran di mana mobilnya biasa diparkirkan di sana. Setelah menemukan mobilnya, dia segera masuk dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari apartement. Lima menit dari apartement dengan sedan hitamnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Kaguya City.

Keluar dari mobilnya dengan gagah, Kira begitu menarik perhatian kaum tubuhnya yang tinggi sekitar 190cm, 80kg. Dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal, otot-otot yang biasa dia latih di _gym_ serta olaharaga dan asupan nutrisi yang terjaga membuat wanita manapun pasti menginginkan bisa bersadar manja di tubuh Kira yang sempurna itu. Mungkin banyak yang menyangka bahwa direktur Hawke Corp. itu usianya belum menyentuh angka tiga puluhan. Namun faktanya umur Kira sudah diatas kepala tiga.

Dengan percaya diri dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan ke salah satu toko yang terlintas di kepalanya saat perjalanan kemari. Dia menuju ke toko mainan anak-anak terbesar di Kaguya City. Di dalam toko yang banyak menjual berbagai macam mainan anak-anak itu banyak terpajang boneka-boneka lucu seperti teddy bear, rilakuma, dan sejenisnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa lucunya boneka-boneka besar tersebut jika bisa jadi surprise bagi gadis cilik itu.

Melihat ada pelanggan masuk, seorang pramuniaga wanita meghampiri Kira yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi boneka-boneka yang dipajang di rak pajang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya si pramuniaga ramah. Pramuniaga ini juga terpesona dengan ketampanan Kira. Dia merasa beruntung bisa menghampiri lelaki yang masih betah melajang ini.

"Oh, ah ya. Aku sedang mencari hadiah", kata Kira menolehi pramuniaga.

"Hadiah?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Kira-kira, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga periang?", Kira berharap pramuniaga ini bisa membantunya.

"Untuk anak Tuan?", Pramuniaga itu penasaran.

"Eh… bukan. Dia yang akan menjadi kekasihku", katanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Lacus sedang bermain sendiri di halaman sekolahnya. Teman-temanya sudah dari tadi pulang. Mungkin karena sang Mama telat menjemputnya. Lacus terbiasa bermain sendirian seperti bermain istana pasir, bermain ayunan, dan lainya. Walaupun kurang menyenangkan karena tidak ada teman-teman yang bermain bersamanya. Para guru masih mengawasi Lacus dari dalam. Para staf sekolah paham belakangan ini Lunamaria telat menjemputnya pulang karena ada beberapa hal administrasi kenegaraan yang diurusnya pasca kepindahanya dari Amerika ke Kaguya City. Kira sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir sambil membawa boneka beruang berbulu putih dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Beruang itu sangat lucu dan berbulu halus sekali. Membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Sosok Kira dengan pakaian kasualnya dan juga kacamata hitamnya menghampiri Lacus yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di ayunan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri", sapa Kira di hadapan gadis cilik dengan twintail merah muda di kepalanya.

"Eh?", kepala Lacus mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya sosok familiar namun agak asing itu. Diingat-ingatnya siapa ya?

"Tuan Putri masih belum pulang?", senyum Kira sambil membuka kaca matanya.

"Oh! Kira-san!", akhirnya dia ingat siapa sosok Kira yang dia sedikit agak lupa. "Aku sempat lupa, tadi aku pikir siapa. Ternyata Tuan direktur!"

"Hmm.. jangan panggil Tuan direktur, Tuan Putri. Panggil saja aku Kira", dialalu menurunkan satu lututnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Lacus yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana Kira-san kemari? Apa ada sesuatu?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah Valentine padamu, Tuan Putri", lelaki itu menyerahkan boneka beruang putih yang semalam dia beli di toko pusat perbelanjaan semalam. Melihat boneka beruang sebesar itu membuat Lacus kecil berseru.

"Wah! Teddy Bear!", safirnya melebar dan bersinar begitu tahu Kira menghadiahkannya salah satu boneka favoritnya. "Apakah Teddy-chan ini untukku?".

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Bahkan jika kau tidak menyukai yang ini,maka aku akan membelikan Teddy Bear yang manapun yang kau suka ", Kira menyerahkan beruang besar itu kepada Lacus.

"Tidak, tidak", kepala kecilnya menggeleng. Dia sangat menyukai Teddy Bear putih pemberian Kira yang begitu lembut dan juga empuk. "Terima kasih, Kira-san!".

Seorang staf keluar dari kantornya melihat ke akraban Kira dan Lacus. Khawatir akan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri keduanya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari Lacus?", tanya wanita beruban itu kepada Kira dengan sopan.

"Ah, ya. Kakek anak ini adalah orang yang kuanggap seperti Ayahku sendiri", jawab Kira berdiri bangkit.

"Ibu Karin, tidak perlu khawatir. Kira-san adalah orang yang baik. Aku akan bermain dengan Kira-san sampai Mama menjemput", kata Lacus menyakinkan guru itu. Melihat keduanya begitu akrab, Karin bisa mempercayai Kira begitu saja.

Masih berada di ayunan, Lacus bermain dengan boneka Teddy Bear pemberian Kira. Kadang-kadang dia mengganggu Kira dengan menowel-nowel pipi Kira dengan tangan Teddy Bear putih yang empuk itu. Kira sama sekali tidak marah, dia malah tertawa-tawa saat Lacus menggodanya.

"Oh ya, Lacus, apakah Mama sering telat menjemputmu sekolah?", tanya Kira yang duduk di ayunan di samping Lacus.

"Eh iya. Tapi tidak tahu kok telatnya lama sekali ya?", pikirnya begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini Tuan Putri jalan-jalan bersama denganku?", tawar lelaki itu kepada gadis cilik yang sedang asyik memeluk Teddy Bear pemberianya.

"Eh… tapi bagaimana kalau Mama menyusul kemari?", tanya Lacus khawatir kalau Mamanya akan datang kemari dan melihat tidak ada Lacus disana. Mamanya pasti akan khawatir setengah mati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Lacus termakan bujuk rayu dari Kira yang mengiming-iminginya makan ice cream sepuasnya di kedai ice cream ternama di Kaguya City. Ice cream adalah sekian dari banyak makanan favoritnya, tentu saja dia mau ikut dengan Kira.

Bagaimana dengan staff yang membiarkan Kira membawa Lacus begitu saja tanpa ada pencegahan? Kira menitipkan kartu nama beserta nomor ponselnya yang bisa dihubungi oleh Lunamaria jika wanita itu datang menjemput Putrinya. Karin sepertinya bisa mempercayai Kira, karena Lacus begitu lengket bersamanya.

Di dalam perjalanan, Lacus masih bermain-main dengan bonekanya. Sambil bersenandung kecil. Kira mengendari mobilnya dengan rasa suka cita. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Bersama dengan Tuan Putri kecilnya dalam kereta kencananya.

"Apakah kau senang Lacus-hime?", tanya Kira tersenyum sambil mengendari mobilnya di jalan besar Kaguya City.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sudah mendapatkan Teddy Bear, dan juga Kira-san akan membelikanku ice cream! Kira-san orang yang baik ya?", ungkapnya bahagia.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku senang kalau Lacus-hime senang", perasaanya begitu senang saat Lacus menyanjung Kira.

Tujuh menit perjalanan dari Kindergarten, menuju pusat perbelanjaan Kaguya City. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Lacus berpergian ke tempat seperti ini di Kaguya City. Dia terperangah melihat gedung-gedung megah yang berarsitektur modern itu. Banyak pengunjung yang keluar masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan di mana semalam Kira berpikir keras memilihkan hadiah istimewa kepada Lacus, dan akhirnya pilihanya jatuh ke Teddy Bear berbulu putih itu.

"Woaaahhh!", Lacus terkagum-kagum saat melihat gedung-gedung itu dari dekat. Kira sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tersedia. Dia membuka seat belt dan keluar dari mobilnya. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , lelaki dewasa itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Lacus kecil.

"Sialahkan, Lacus-hime", Kira mempersilahkan Lacus turun dari mobilnya dengan mengulurkan tanganya.

Dengan senang hati Lacus menerima uluran tangan Kira dan turun dari mobil dengan penuh semangat. Kira menutup pintu mobilnya, dan menggandeng tangan mungil Lacus masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Beberapa kaum hawa melihat Kira dan Lacus seperti Ayah dan anak yang benar-benar sangat cocok. Kira yang sangat tampan, dan juga Lacus yang begitu cantik dan imut, membuat wanita manapun iri akan pemikiran 'keluarga kecil' itu.

Rasa kekaguman memenuhi pemikiran Lacus saat dia memasuki gedung besar tersebut. Banyak toko-toko yang menjual beraneka ragam pakaian, buku, dan macam-macam lainya. Kira tidak pernah merasa hatinya akan sebahagia ini bisa menggenggam tangan malaikat mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya tempo hari.

"Lacus-hime, apakah Lacus-hime lapar? Kita bisa makan siang terlebih dahulu, lalu makan ice cream. Setelah itu kita bisa membeli barang apapun yang Lacus-hime inginkan", Kira bersimpuh di hadapan Lacus.

"Hmm…", pikirnya sambil mengangkat kepala.

Kira sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan perempuan sebegitu manis kecuali kepada Lacus kecil. Tentu saja, demi apapun dia rela untuk menghabiskan uang dan waktunya untuk bersama dengan gadis cilik ini.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan merah Lunamaria sudah terparkir di depan halaman Kindergarten. Wanita itu dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya bergegas ke dalam kelas untuk menjemput putri semata wayangnya. Dia berlari kecil untuk sampai di sana. Tapi begitu sampai, dia tidak menemukan sosok putrinya di sana.

"Lacus, Mama datang nak!", serunya sambil celingak-celinguk ke dalam kelas yang kosong. Di halaman bermain dia juga tidak ada Lacus yang biasanya bermain di sana. "Lacus!", Lunamaria tetap memanggil Lacus berulang-ulang. Sampai datang Karin, si staf sekolah menghampiri _single parent_ tersebut.

"Lunamaria-san", panggil Karin dengan suaranya yang serak-serak itu.

"Eh? Karin-sensei? Di mana Lacus?", tanyanya sambil menghampiri wanita tua tersebut.

"Tadi ada seorang lelaki bernama Kira Yamato memberikan ini padaku", Karin memberikan kartu nama Kira dan juga nomor ponselnya yang bisa dihubungi. Mendengar nama tersebut, Lunamaria langsung teringat akan sosok lelaki tampan yang pernah bertemu denganya di Hawke Corp. Lelaki itu adalah direktur perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi dengan kesal dia menerima kartu nama itu. "Terima kasih, Karin-sensei", wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun itu langsung berlari ke mobilnya.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau sekolah ini begitu mudahnya melepaskan penjagaan terhadap putrinya begitu ponselnya yang berada di tasnya. Sampai dia menemukan ponsel tersebut, dia langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Kira. Sampai tersambung…

Di tempat lain, Kira sedang menemani Lacus makan ice cream di kedai ice cream ter enak se Kaguya City. Melihat Lacus makan ice cream begitu lahap dan nikmat membuatnya betah menemani anak itu berjam-jam lamanya. Sampai dia sadari ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dia melihat nomor yang tidak ada di dalam kontak ponselnya.

"Ya, Kira di sini", jawabnya.

"Kira Yamato-san, apakah ini benar kau?", tanya Lunamaria di ujung sana. Terdengar suaranya agak kesal.

"Ya, ini Lunamaria-san bukan?", tebaknya tersenyum.

"Eh? Mama?", lihatnya kepada Kira yang sedang mengangkat telfon karena nama ibunya baru saja disebut.

"Eh?", Luna terkejut kalau Kira bisa mengenal suaranya. Tapi bukan itu permasalahnya. "Apakah Lacus berada bersama denganmu?", tanyanya cepat.

"Ya. Saat ini Lacus-hime ikut denganku. Kami sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Kaguya City", jawabnya santai. Walaupun dia tahu Lunamaria sedang khawatir tentang putrinya.

"Kira-san, aku senang kau bisa bersama dengan putriku, tapi, kumohon, lain kali bicaralah padaku dahulu sebelum membawanya pergi", Luna langsung mengkronfrontir Kira. Wajar sebagai seorang Ibu dia khawatir jika putrinya dibawa orang lain tanpa izin.

"Kalau begitu, bukan kejutan namanya", Kira tersenyum pada Lacus.

"Kejutan?", tanya Lunamaria.

"Datanglah kemari di kedai ice cream di Kaguya City Trade Centre. Lacus sudah menyiapkan hadiah kejutan untukmu. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Luna-san", Kira mengelus-elus kepala Lacus.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun penjelasan Kira, membuatnya masih khawatir akan keberadaan putrinya. Dia tidak pernah mempercayakan putrinya kepada orang lain, karena semenjak kecil Lacus selalu dekat denganya dan dialah yang mengasuh. Kini Lunamaria sudah sampai di kedai ice cream seperti yang Kira beri tahu tadi. Memasuki kedai ice cream yang seperti café itu, dia menemukan putrinya bersama dengan Kira sedang duduk menunggu kedatanganya. Luna pun langsung bergegas ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lacus sayang!", seru Lunamaria.

"Oh,mama!", sambutnya gembira.

Luna langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya itu. Lacus juga menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ibunya. Dia besyukur tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa buah cintanya dengan Siegel. Dia adalah satu-satunya harta peninggalan Siegel yang membuatnya masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

"Syukurlah, Lacus", Luna mengelus-elus kepala Lacus.

"Maaf membuat mama khawatir", Lacus merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat sang ibu khawatir.

"Hmm, selama kau baik-baik saja sayang", peluknya lagi.

"Mama, hari ini adalah hari Valentine bukan?", tanya si kecil kepada ibunya yang sudah melepaskan seluruh kegelisahanya melihat putrinya.

"Eh? I..iya. Ada apa sayang?", Lunamaria bersimpuh di depan Lacus.

"Hari ini, aku dibantu Kira-san memberikan hadiah Valentine untuk mama. Ayo ikut", tangan mungil Lacus menarik Lunamaria kemana meja Kira dan Lacus tempati dari tadi untuk menunggu kedatanganya. Si Ibu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan putri kecilnya.

Sampai di meja yang dituju, Lunamaria terkejut dengan hadiah kejutan dari putrinya. Yaitu hasil corat-coret krayon warna warni yang tergambar tiga orang. Yaitu Siegel, Lacus, dan Luna saling bergandengan tangan. Di bawahnya ada tulisan Perfect Family. Gambar itu bisa dibilang lumayan abstrak namun bagi Luna tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada coret-coretan putrinya yang berusia lima tahun ini. Membuat Luna benar-benar tersentuh. Sampai tidak sadar dia menitikkan air matanya.

"Indah sekali… sayang", Lunamaria lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Lacus.

Kira hanya bisa tersenyum begitu melihat Lunamaria yang terharu melihat kejutan dari putrinya tersebut.

"Kira-san yang membantu memberikan ide. Iya 'kan Kira-san?", tolehnya kepadaKira yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kebahagiaan Ibu dan anak yang hampir mirip tersebut.

"Hmm…", Kira mengangguk. "Jika itu dari Lacus, terimalah juga hadiah dariku, Luna-san", Kira merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbungkus pita. Lunamaria melepaskan pelukan putrinya dan beralih ke hadiah yang Kira berikan untuknya.

"Terima kasih", senyumnya tersipu malu.

"Boleh di buka kok. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Aku tidak berpengalaman menghadiahkan sesuatu pada seorang wanita, yah mungkin lain kali aku bisa mendapatkan kado yang lebih cocok", Kira mempersilahkan Luna untuk membuka hadiah yang diberikan untuknya.

"Ayo buka, mama! Mama pasti suka hadiah dari Kira-san", bujuk putrinya. Awalnya Luna ragu, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dibukalah kotak hadiah tersebut. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah cincin emas dengan motif ukir bunga dan batu berlian bertahta di atasnya. Mata Lunamaria terbelalak melihat hadiah yang Kira berikan kepadanya.

" I…ini…", Luna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Aku… aku… tidak bisa menerima barang semewah ini, Kira-san", Lunamaria tahu bahwa cincin itu berharga mahal sekali. Walaupun seorang putri dari Eric Hawke, dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk membeli perhiasan semacam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, jika kau mau menerimanya, Luna-san. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda awal hubungan kita sebagai teman. Eric-san adalah sahabat, sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap Ayah sendiri. Jika Eric-san adalah sahabatku, maka aku harap aku juga bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Luna-san seperti Eric-san", Kira memasang senyumnya dibalik itu terdapat niatan licik kepada Lunamaria.

"Eh…", wajah Luna bersemu merah saat Kira memaksanya untuk menerima hadiah itu. Sejujurnya dia sangat senang dengan hadiah tersebut. Apalagi hadiah itu diberikan langsung oleh Kira.

"Sudah aku bilang, Mama pasti suka hadiah dari Kira-san", ucapnya gembira.

"Terima kasih atas saranya, ya, Lacus-hime", Kira dan Lacus saling tos satu sama lain. Lunamaria melihat bahwa putrinya begitu akrab dengan Kira membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk mencarikan Lacus sosok seorang ayah.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**Ko/Biar Emon ada temanya, Cagalli/Makasi sayang :*, yang lain saya balas PM :)**

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hadiah surprise dari Kira, dan Lacus, Lunamaria kembali dengan membawa putrinya pulang ke rumah. Untuk sementara dia tinggal di kediaman ayahnya. Eric mengizinkan Luna untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Walaupun ayah dari Luna itu pernah bersumpah untuk tidak mengizinkan lagi Lunamaria menginjakkan kakinya di sana, namun mana mungkin seorang ayah tega untuk membiarkan putrinya hidup di pinggir jalan. Dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi dan menjamin kehidupan cucu satu-satunya, Lacus.

Eric melihat sedan merah sudah terparkir di kediaman Hawke dari jendela kerjanya. Dilihatnya Lunamaria keluar dengan menggendong Lacus yang tertidur. Beberapa penjaga menawarkan bantuan untuk menolong Luna mengangkat Lacus yang tertidur lelap di jok mobilnya.

"Luna-sama, mari saya bantu", kata salah satu penjaga tersebut menghampirinya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Tolong parkirkan saja mobilku di garasi. Terima kasih", Luna memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada penjaga itu.

Lacus yang masih dalam gendongan si ibu belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Dia mungkin kelelahan karena seharian dia bermain bersama dengan Kira di game center, dia bermain sepuas-puasnya sampai kelelahan begini.

"Selamat datang, Luna-sama", seorang maid membukakan pintu untuk Luna.

"Terima kasih", senyumnya. Dia terus melangkah ke dalam untuk segera menempatkan Lacus ke kamarnya.

"Sudah senja, kenapa baru pulang, Luna?", tanya kakek Lacus yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, ayah. Aku pulang. Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku ingin menidurkan Lacus terlebih dahulu", pintanya.

Porsi makan malam di kediaman Hawke kini bertambah satu. Kenapa? Putri dari Eric Hawke yang sudah lama meninggalkan rumah mewah ini demi cintanya kini kembali ke tempat di mana dia dibesarkan oleh sang ayah. Makan malam pertama sejak pertengkaran hebat antara keduanya. Membuat ayah dan anak itu agak kaku makan berdua di ruang makan yang sangat besar seperti ini. Walaupun sebelum pertengkaran tersebut mereka sangat akrab, bahkan Luna sering bermanja-manja pada ayahnya untuk di suapi.

"Ayah…", panggil Luna takut-takut.

Eric tidak menjawab panggilan putrinya tersebut. Hanya mengarahkan matanya untuk menyoroti Luna.

"Maaf, aku pulang telat", jelasnya pelan.

"Kau sudah besar. Kau sudah mengerti", jawabnya singkat. Lagi-lagi suara Eric yang parau khas orang tua itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Luna sedikit terenyak.

"Tadi... tadi saat aku telat mengurus surat pindah imigrasi, aku telat menjemput Lacus. Tidak di sangka ada Kira-san yang menjemputnya", perkataan Luna langsung membuat Eric menoleh penuh kepadanya.

"Kira? Bocah itu?", tanya Eric. Eric tidak perduli dengan umur Kira yang sudah menginjak di atas kepala tiga. Bocah memang panggilan yang cocok untuk Direktur mudanya itu. Karena Eric juga sudah menganggap lajang itu sama seperti anaknya.

"Iya. Dia menjemput Lacus, dan mengajaknya bermain di Kaguya City Trade Center seharian ini. Itu sebabnya aku pulang terlambat", tuntas Luna. Dia berharap ayahnya mengerti kenapa dia pulang terlambat.

Eric tidak merespon apa-apa lagi, walaupun dia penasaran Kira mengajak Lacus bermain di sana. Tapi dia tersenyum dalam hati. Menurutnya wajar kalau orang dewasa seperti Kira ingin memanjakan anak manis seperti Lacus. Itu juga berlaku bagi Eric. Kalau saja dia masih mempunyai tenaga seperti waktu dia muda dahulu, mungkin Eric akan menemani Lacus bermain apa saja di wahana taman bermain seharian. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melakukanya.

Di kamar apartement mewahnya, Kira merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size yang biasa dia tempati sendirian. Dia merasa puas bisa seharian ini pergi bermain bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai energi lebih tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dia pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita lain. Yang hanya menyisakan lelah pikiran dan perasaan.

Dia bangkit lagi, dan mengambil telfon genggamnya yang berada di sampingnya. Di bukanya galeri foto yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Sampai dia menemukan foto Lacus yang tadi dia potret saat memakan es krim. Gadis kecil dengan sepasang twintail di kepalanya itu sangat lucu saat dia belepotan dengan es krim vanila yang ada di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya, Lacus-chan… kau begitu membuatku memiliki hasrat yang salah. Itu sebabnya, bersabarlah. Kau akan kujadikan milikku.. apapun caranya", senyumnya menahan birahi dalam jiwanya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luna sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lacus, dan juga tentu ayahnya. Padahal ada beberapa maid yang bekerja untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan makanan untuk keluarga Hawke, namun Luna menolak secara halus pertolongan maid-maid tersebut. Dia bersikeras untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan putrinya. Karena selama tinggal bersama dengan Siegel, tugasnya lah sebagai Ibu rumah tangga untuk menyiapkan sarapan, bagi keluarganya dipagi hari.

"Luna-sama, mohon biarkan kami yang bekerja", mohon maid senior yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Eric.

"Tidak. Kalian uruskan saja yang lain", Luna tersenyum saat mengaduk secangkir kopi yang dibuatkanya untuk ayahnya.

"Tapi, Eric-sama nanti…",belum selesai, Luna langsung memotongnya.

"Aku sudah bukan Lunamaria Hawke lagi. Aku Lunamaria Clyne. Ini sudah tugasku untuk melayani Ayah", wanita dengan rambut marun itu tersenyum saat teringat akan sumpah ayahnya yang tidak lagi memperkenankan Luna untuk memakai nama Hawke di belakangnya. Ya, karena dia sudah menikah sedang Siegel Clyne, sudah sewajarnya dia harus melepaskan nama Hawke dan menggantinya dengan nama keluarga suaminya bukan?

Akhirnya maid itu menyerah. Maid itu berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan dipecat oleh Eric karena tahu Lunamaria lah yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tersebut. Tidak perduli dia memakai nama Siegel atau Hawke, yang maid itu tahu itu adalah Lunamaria, putri dari Eric Hawke.

Baru keluar dari dapur, di sana sudah Eric dan juga putrinya yang menunggu. Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kejadian tempo hari. Walaupun dingin kepadanya, tidak untuk Lacus. Luna sangat bersyukur tentang itu. Ayahnya begitu mencintai buah hatinya bersama dengan Siegel.

"Setelah memakan es krim, Kira-san membawaku bermain di game center. Kira-san benar-benar baik. Bahkan dia memberiku sebuah hadiah!", suaranya gembira.

"Jadi, Kira-san memberikanmu sebuah boneka?", tanya Eric dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya. Bonekanya sangat bagus, bulunya lembut sekali, dan juga sangat empuk. Aku sangat menyukainya", jawabnya antusias.

"Hmm… sepertinya kakek harus memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada hadiah Kira-san untuk Valentine kemarin", si kakek mengelus-elus dagunya yang keriput agar bisa sedikit bersaing untuk memperebutkan perhatian si cucu.

"Apakah kakek akan memberiku hadiah?", tanyanya senang.

"Hm! Tentu saja. Bagaimana anak baik, cantik, dan juga manis seperti Lacus tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus?", tangan Eric berusaha menggapai kepala Lacus dan mengelus-elusnya.

Lunamaria tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri keduanya. Dia membawa secangkir kopi hitam, dan juga segelas susu untuk putrinya di nampan besar. Lalu dia meletakkan di meja makan yang di sana juga sudah tersedia sandwich, roti tawar, selai, dan mentega.

"Ini silahkan, ayah", Lunamaria meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi buatanya itu di hadapan ayahnya. "Ini untukmu, sayang", dia meletakkan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Lacus.

Eric bisa mencium wanginya kopi buatan tangan putrinya tersebut. Walaupun sudah tua, Eric yakin kalau Luna masih ingat tentang kopi kesukaanya. Kopi hitam panas, yang diseduh dengan dua sendok teh gula pasir. Luna melihat dari gurat-gurat wajah ayahnya, bahwa orang tuanya sedang bernostalgia tentang resep kopi kesukaanya yang pernah dia beritahu dahulu.

"Apa kakek akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku?", tanya Lacus melihat ke arah kakeknya.

"Ya, Tuan putri. Apapun untuk tuan putri", angguk kepalanya.

"Lacus, biarkan kakek sarapan dahulu", cegah Luna pada Lacus yang penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh sang kakek pada putrinya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana tuan putri? Sudah ada hal yang diinginkan?", Eric membalas pertanyaan Lacus.

"Hmm… akan kupikirkan", Lacus memagut dagunya sambil berpikir keras.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu jawabanya, tuan putri. Kapanpun, silahkan sebutkan", senyum Eric pada Lacus yang terlihat lucu jika seperti itu. "Hari ini hari minggu, maukah tuan putri berkebun bersama dengan kakek?", tawarnya kepada Lacus yang sedang asyik berpikir.

"Ah aku mau! Pasti menyenangkan sekali!", tanggapnya senang.

.

.

Di kantor perusahaan Hawke Corp. berdiri, seperti biasa. Semua pegawai melakukan kegiatanya masing-masing. Cukup sibuk sama seperti hari kerja biasanya. Beberapa karyawan sedang menghadapi layar komputernya, ada sebagian yang memfotokopi lembaran laporanya, menelfon klien, dan kegiatan lumrah yang biasa dilakukan di kantor pada umumnya. Sama seperti Kira, yang sedang mengecek posisi saham Hawke Corp. saat ini yang masih dalam posisi stabil. Hal itu cukup membuatnya bisa bernafas lega karena beberapa akhir ini saham-saham dari perusahaan lain pun ikut bersaing dengan Hawke Corp.

"Haahh", disandarkanya punggungnya ke sandaran belakang kursi. "Syukurlah, minggu ini ternyata berjalan cukup baik".

"Sepertinya kau baru saja melalui hal yang melelahkan, bocah", Eric memasuki ruang kerja Kira.

"Eh, Eric-san!", dia terkejut, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku sudah bukan direktur lagi, bocah", senyum lelaki yang sedang menikmati waktu senjanya tersebut.

"He… benarkah? Tapi setidaknya kau lebih tua daripada aku", goda Kira menyindir Eric.

Kira menyiapkan kopi panas di gelas plastik yang tersedia dalam ruang kerjanya. Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Kira memiliki dispenser, dan juga beberapa bungkus kopi instan. Jadi kalau mengantuk, dia bisa langsung membuat kopi tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain.

"Silahkan, Eric-san", Kira menyajikan kopi panas kepada Eric yang saat ini duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini. Kau seperti orang lain saja. Ruanganku tepat di lantai dasar kantor ini, memangnya aku tamu jauh?", kata Eric tertawa.

"Hei itu jauh. Bayangkan dari lantai dasar sampai kemari kalau menggunakan tangga darurat. Butuh berapa ratus anak tangga untuk kemari", tawa lepas Kira menanggapi celoteh Eric.

"Oya bocah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan", panggil Eric kepada Kira.

"Oh? Ada apa?", Kira menyahut.

"Apa benar kau yang mengajak cucuku dan Luna pergi pada sabtu kemarin?", Eric langsung bertanya melihat Kira.

"Eh.. ya. Maaf membuat mereka berdua pulang telat. Aku seharusnya memberi tahu ini padamu, Eric-san", senyumnya kaku.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku bertanya seperti ini", dianggukan kepalanya. Dia cukup lega karena Luna tidak berbohong padanya. Jujur melihat putri dan cucunya pulang telat tanpa memberi tahunya membuatnya khawatir.

"Lain kali aku akan memberi tahumu", jawab lelaki tersebut melihat Eric sambil menyelidiki apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakek dari pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Aku bertanya padamu seperti ini karena aku khawatir pada cucu dan putriku", ungkapnya jujur kepada direktur muda tampan langsung cepat melihat ke Eric. Walaupun Kira tidak memintanya, Eric pasti akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya. "Kau tahu, aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka berdua. Aku sudah kehilangan istriku. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan cucuku dan juga putriku".

"Eric-san…", Kira turut bersimpati pada Eric yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Jujur aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Luna. Tapi… bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan putrinya? Kau sendiri juga berpikir seperti itu bukan? Lacus itu", pulas senyumnya menginat malaikat kecilnya.

"Ya… Sebagai seorang ayah lumrah memiliki rasa ingin melindungi putrinya seperti itu. Ya… aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi seorang ayah", Kira tersenyum, namun dibuangnya pandangan itu ke bawah.

"Sepertinya Lacus menyukaimu", Eric menyeruput kopi panasnya perlahan.

Kata-kata Eric membuat Kira langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang barusan dia dengar dari mulut si kakek sendiri.

"Dia menceritakanmu dengan hadiahnya. Dia sangat senang dengan boneka itu. Terima kasih telah membuatnya senang, Kira", pria dengan uban yang menutup kepalanya itu merasa berterima kasih karena ada orang yang begitu menaruh perhatian besar pada Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pada dasarnya _aku menyukainya_. Anda sebagai kakek setuju bukan, kalau bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk anak manis itu?", terselip kata-kata ambigu yang Eric tidak sadari bahwa Kira menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Lacus.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kalu saja aku masih muda sepertimu, pasti aku akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain kemanapun dia mau", kekeh si kakek mengingat umur renta yang dia miliki sekarang tidak akan mungkin dia bisa pergi ke taman bermain untuk bisa menemani cucunya bermain di sana.

"Ah Eric-san, aku sebelumnya minta maaf padamu atas kelancanganku ini", suara lelaki dengan surai coklat itu terdengar serius.

"Ada apa? Tiba-tiba seperti itu?", Eric melihat Kira lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku…"

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, Kira mulai menunjukkan keseriusanya. Seperti memberi perhatian lebih kepada Lacus, dan juga Luna. Terkadang di sela-sela kesibukanya Kira menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Lacus pulang dari sekolah. Dimana Ibunya sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Lunamaria sepertinya juga bisa mempercayai Kira tentang putrinya. Sampai Lunamaria menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk dirinya…

Di café yang berdiri di pinggir jalan utama Kaguya City yang bernama 'Clover' di sebuah neon box berbentuk daun semanggi dengan empat daun yang menandakan keberuntungan, ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke sana, di sambut oleh seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut bob berwarna marun dengan menggunakan seragam waitress.

"Selamat datang di café Clover tuan", sambut Lunamaria kepada pelangganya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Lunamaria bekerja sebagai waitress di café tersebut. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhanya sehari-hari, tapi dia tidak ingin menyusahkan ayahnya. Statusnya saat ini adalah janda beranak satu. Ini sudah kewajibanya untuk bisa menanggung sendiri biaya hidupnya dan juga putrinya. Dia tidak ingin bergantung pada ayahnya yang merupakan Eric Hakwe, founder Hawke Corp.

Di jam istirahatnya dia duduk di kursi sambil meminum sebotol air mineral yang dia bawa dari rumah tadi. Teguk perteguk dia habiskan untuk membasahi kerongkonganya. Sampai seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Luna-san", kata seorang wanita dengan rambut merah twintail menyemangatinya. "Bersemangatlah, tinggal dua jam lagi. Soalnya Luna-san kan baru, pekerja baru hanya bisa kerja setengah hari, tapi setelah tiga hari bisa masuk seperti pegawai lainya".

"Oh, Meyrin-san. Terima kasih", angguknya tersenyum.

"Luna-san sepertinya sudah sangat terlatih ya? Padahal ini hari pertama Luna-san bekerja", komentar teman barunya, Meyrin Lawke.

"Oh itu. Sebelumnya juga aku bekerja sebagai waitress", senyumnya.

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Luna bekerja sebagai waitress. Karena sebelumnya di Amerika dia juga bekerja dengan posisi yang sama di sebuah café di dia menikah dengan Siegel, perekonomian keluarga mereka tidak begitu baik. Karena itu dia membantu perekonomian keluarga dengan menjadi waitress di café.

Dia merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaan yang gajinya jauh dari kata 'wah' untuk ukuran kaum elit seperti keluarga Hawke. Dia menyukai pekerjaan sederhana seperti ini daripada harus ada dikantor berjam-jam lamanya. Luna berpendapat dengan melihat banyak orang, dan kesibukan sederhana ini dia bisa bangkit perlahan dari keterpurukan atas tewasnya suami yang dia cintai, yang juga saat itu menghancurkan harapanya untuk bisa hidup bersama mendiang ayah Lacus.

"Ah maaf, permisi. Aku harus menelfon seseorang", tiba-tiba Luna teringat sesuatu saat dia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang istirahat.

"Oke", Meyrin melambaikan tanganya.

Luna mengambil ponsel yang berada di locker miliknya. Entah ada kebetulan apa, saat itu juga ponselnya berdering. Dengan panggilan masuk sama dengan nomor yang Kira miliki tempo hari.

"Kira-san?", pikirnya. Tapi dia langsung mengangkat telfon itu. "Halo, Luna di sini"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Luna-san. Ini aku Kira", sapa Kira di ujung sana. Mendengar suara Kira membuat Luna sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa ya?", tanyanya kepada Kira yang menghubuginya.

"Hari ini, bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama?", tawar Kira untuk memancing Luna.

"Eh…?"

.

.

Malam harinya, Luna sudah siap dengan gaun malamnya. Dia memakai dress ungu yang panjangnya hampir mengenai lutut dengan bros mawar marun di atas dadanya. Dia juga sudah berdandan dengan apik. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memakai dress seperti ini, namun Kira mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Kaguya City. Tidak melupakan adat istiadat kaum elit, dia juga harus berpenampilan sesuai dengan tempat di mana kaum-kaum elit menghamburkan uang hanya untuk makanan tidak seberapa dengan harganya yang luar biasa mahal.

"Ayah, apakah kau yakin tidak apa-apa?", tanya Luna khawatir saat melihat ayahnya menjaga Lacus yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kalau hanya menjaganya sih tidak akan merepotkan", jawabnya menjawab kegelisahan Luna.

Sebenarnya dia bukan gelisah karena harus meninggalkan putrinya dibawah pengawasan ayahnya, namun dia gugup karena ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan lelaki yang baru dia kenal belum lama ini. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menolak kalau pesona Kira membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Cepatlah pergi, sebelum Lacus bangun", perintah ayahnya.

"Baik", dia meninggalkan kamar putrinya menuju pintu keluar. Di mana Kira sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Melihat Luna sudah keluar, Kira langsung keluar, dan menyambut Lunamaria . Dia tersenyum melihat wanita itu berdandan dengan cantik. Pesonanya sebagai wanita dewasa bagus, tidak buruk dimata Kira. Lunamaria adalah wanita yang paling cantik diantara mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Mungkin karena sifat kesabaran, dan keibuan Luna yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa bagi Kira.

Luna yang melihat Kira begitu tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang dia kenakan, membuat rona merah kecil diwajahnya yang sudah dia dandani. Dia tidak menyangka dengan pakaian apapun Kira begitu tampan dan menawan.

"Selamat malam, Lunamaria-san", sambut Kira mengulurkan tanganya.

"Se…selamat malam Kira-san", jawab Luna terbata-bata menerima uluran tangan Kira.

Tidak ada kata-kata selanjutnya. Yang dilakukan oleh Kira adalah tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk ibu dari Lacus yang sangat manis ini membuat wanita mana saja merasa tersanjung tak terkecuali Lunamaria.

Melihat dari jendela kamar Lacus, Eric memperhatikan keduanya meninggalkan halaman kediaman Hawke. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Kira dan Luna berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Jika Lacus tahu pasti dia merengek-rengek untuk bisa ikut dengan Luna dan Kira.

Di tengah perjalanan keduanya membisu. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kira hanya diam, karena jujur dia tidak memiliki rasa tertarik sama sekali dengan wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Lacus, Lacus, dan Lacus. Sedangkan Luna sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Dia sedang mencari bahan topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini.

"Kau pasti sibuk sekali ya, Kira-san? Maaf telah membuatmu repot seperti ini", Lunamaria berintonasi wajar.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada kata merepotkan untuk berkenalan seorang sahabat sepertimu, Luna-san", jawabnya manis_. "Ya… karena kau merepotkan jalanku nanti… makanya aku harus membereskanmu terlebih dahulu…"_, pikirnya sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka sampai di hotel Grand Archangel. Hotel bintang lima dengan kualitas pelayanan super dibanding hotel bintang lima lainya di Kaguya City. Kira sudah menyiapkan tempat VVIP khusus yang dia sewa di lantai tertinggi Grand Archangel. Wanita sekelas Lunamaria pun terkejut dengan persiapan Kira untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

Mereka berdua pun makan dengan makan malam dengan menu spesial yang sudah dibuat oleh tangan-tangan koki profesional Grand Archangel ditemani dengan champagne untuk menambah kemewahan kencan mereka berdua.

"Cantiknya …", iris amethyst Lunamaria terbuka lebar saat dia melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Kaguya City yang bisa dia lihat keseluruhanya di lantai puncak Kaguya City.

"Tapi tidak bisa menyamai cantiknya wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanku sekarang", puji Kira. Tentu pujianya itu hanya umpan manis untuk membuat Lunamaria bertekuk lutut.

Begitu pujian itu dilemparkan, membuat Luna sedikit malu. Tapi dia bisa menetralisir perasaanya.

"Tidak baik terlalu memuji perempuan secara berlebihan, Kira-san", tukasnya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Lunamaria-san memang wanita yang menarik", tatapnya kepada Lunamaria yang berani menolak pujianya tersebut. Memang menarik. Karena biasanya wanita lain akan cepat luluh dengan dua atau tiga kata pujian darinya, tapi hari ini sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk janda beranak satu itu.

"Hmm", senyumnya kecil.

"Lunamaria-san. Aku kemari bukan hanya untuk memujimu dan menikmati pemandangan indah Kaguya City bersamamu di sini", ungkap Kira. "Aku tahu mungkin aku lancang, atau apapun terserah kau menyebutnya"

"Hm?", Luna mendengarkan apa yang Kira katakan. Walaupun pada awalnya tidak jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu", katanya lantang. Membuat wanita dengan rambut bob marun itu tercengang.

"Ki…Kira-san?", Lunamaria meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
